


Low-context Love

by MeredithOos



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithOos/pseuds/MeredithOos
Summary: 润智两人海外留学同班设定不要深究专业啦自己的一点小脑洞大概就是一发完的小甜饼祝食用愉快💕





	Low-context Love

**Author's Note:**

> 润智两人海外留学同班设定  
> 不要深究专业啦  
> 自己的一点小脑洞  
> 大概就是一发完的小甜饼  
> 祝食用愉快💕

讲台上老先生缓缓踱着步，眼镜滑下一点点又被捏着眼镜腿往上挪了挪，这一滑一扶之间似乎又忘记讲到哪里了，老先生眯着眼沉吟半晌终于开口继续往下讲：

“咳…live with ambiguity…哦这里讲完了。那我们接着讲下一个，Low-context Culture （低语境文化）……”

午后太阳正高照着，幸而窗外有几棵高大茂盛的百年古树，日光透过枝桠绿叶在大野翻开的书页上落下一片影影绰绰。这是一节跨文化交际课，负责授课的老先生讲课声缓慢又轻柔，和大野脑子里的睡意织成一床云被，轻飘飘盖在身上，盖在眼皮上。松本回头看一眼斜后方的大野，看到不出所料的昏昏欲睡，嘴角也不禁勾起弧度。

怎么还是跟小孩子似的。

大野眼看着就要和金枪鱼来个梦中约会，裤带传来一阵震动惊得他一抖，瞬间醒了不少。拿出手机一看，是松润。抬头看看松润，但对方只留给他一个后脑勺和好看的背影。

松润真好看呀。像电视剧男主角似的。

不对不对，跑题了。

大野迅速意识到自己禁不住的花痴，赶紧红着脸低下头点开短信：

「今天也看见有块小面包流口水啦！」

这次大野没傻傻的真去问松润哪里来的小面包会流口水——这不是废话吗！哪会真的有人问嘛。然而大野还真问过，于是这件事被松本笑了好久好久，一边搂着他笑还一边捏捏自己的脸蛋。恋人爽朗的笑声和结实的胸膛传来的震动惹得大野双颊烧红，从此牢牢记住了自己做过的蠢事。不记得也没事，恋人还给他备注成松本氏的小面包，说什么每天看着就增加幸福感。

哼。  
大野只觉得耳朵热乎乎的。

松本的手机也震了下，「你家面包才流口水，你全家的面包都流口水！」，还配上一个张牙舞爪的表情。

我的马鸭，我家宝贝怎么可以那么可爱。

「是是是～我家小面包就是流口水，我宠的，怎么样？不行吗？」

好吧，傻傻的小面包脸上又烧个通红了。

不过还没等他回松本短息，对面又发来一条新短息。

「好啦好啦，不逗你～/摸摸头 你有听课没有？」松本秉承处女座优良的品质，克己又追求完美，上课笔记总是做得整整齐齐，也从不缺席，所以时不时给偷偷逃课睡觉的大野补补课。今天看他又打瞌睡了，顺便问问要不要借他笔记。

但是今天自己的恋人似乎有点恼羞成怒的意味，拒绝了自己。

「怎么没听啦！Low-context 和High-context这章我自己有预习好不好…你个Low-context 怪物不准小瞧我！/打你」

松本看着一改常态激动的讲了好多话的恋人发来的短信忍不住笑出了声，这小宝贝是骂他总一语双关逗他呢。

 

实际上，大野对这节课的内容很熟悉，因为就在刚过去的上一学期他刚和另外几位朋友就此合作完成了研究。（不过他是被骗去的，但骗他一起组队的主谋——二宫和也表示并不认同这一说法。）

台上先生并没有留下台下两人的小异动，还在拖着轻缓的声音讲课。大野扫了一眼课本，都是些文绉绉的理论，「低语境文化，由美国学者EdwardT.Hall提出。低语境文化中，信息的意义通过语言可以表达的很清晰，大量的信息置于清晰的编码中，不需要依赖环境去揣摩推测……」

 

德国就是典型的低语境文化国家。德语语法使其注定句式严谨详尽，几乎不会产生误会误解，一般情况下只有一种解释。而中国则是典型的高语境文化国家，其特征为沟通过程中，只有很少的信息是经过编码后被清晰传达出来的，人们在交往过程中更重视语境而非内容。

这其实非常容易理解，举个例子：中文里的「无效退款」。要么理解为“倘若产品/服务无效，将退款给您”，要么理解为“无效的退款”；又例如中国人在交流中会有更多的言外之意，或者一语双关。

 

老先生讲了半天例子，终于缓缓讲到了例子的结论，“在德语中，德语语法要求将信息清晰陈列放置，词序相当严谨因而一句话一般情况下不会产生歧义。”

 

抽屉传来一阵短促的闷响，是大野手机的震动，他又收到一条新短信。

「Ich will dich lieben feur immer.」

春日清风偷吻初露新芽，夏日蜜桃波子汽水碰上草莓蜂蜜布朗尼都描绘不全大野智此刻甜蜜蜜又轻飘飘的心情。大野抿住嘴，忍住满腔飘然喜悦，生怕一开口欢喜就从嘴里跑出来，也学着松本酷酷的回了一句。

「Ich liebe dich.」

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读❤️  
> 真的是超级无敌突如其来的小脑洞!!!  
> 没想过自己当时学的东西里还能藏点小甜饼嘻嘻  
> （链外还有个小彩蛋嘻嘻）


End file.
